the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
1976 cargo plane heist
On July 22, 1976, five illegal immigrants from Soviet Robloxity robbed a cargo plane. At the airport, the illegal immigrants waited for a plane. Once it landed, they waited for the cargo to be fully loaded, and ran to the cargo plane when it was fully loaded with cargo. They drilled inside, and the pilot suddenly noticed drilling noises outside. Robbery A military cargo plane was heading from Fort Buster to Lackaland Airbase to deliver weapons, MREs and ammunition for the military and civilians, as the war has progressed. Soviet Robloxity's leader planned heists in Robloxia, and one of them was a cargo plane robbery. Arrival The illegal immigrants arrived at Greater Rockford Airport at 7:12 AM, then stole a van from the parking lot, and drove to Fort Buster at 8:21 AM. Drilling One illegal immigrant suddenly drilled the cargo ramp before it took off, and the five criminals boarded the aircraft. The pilot heard a drilling noise outside of the aircraft, meaning it was the criminal who drilled the cargo ramp. Aircraft robbery After drilling inside, it caused an explosive decompression. The criminals began searching the crates, until they found a crate with a spike strip that can be deployed. Robloxia has been using these to prevent Soviet Robloxity's military from attacking them. A helicopter would later chase the plane, with an additional three inside. Now, there are six criminals in the aircraft. All of the three criminals who helped them got all of the crates and loaded them in the helicopter. Aircraft's return to the military base The aircraft cancelled its flight to Lackaland Airbase, and was heading back to Fort Buster, During mid-flight, Soviet Robloxity Air Force launched five fighter jets, and engaged the aircraft. It was shot by machine guns several times, then the engines were shot by missiles. The first missile hit the first engine of the aircraft, then the 2nd missile hit the 4th engine. The fighter jets' guns shot engine 2 and 3, causing them to all fail. It glided before stalling, and a fighter jet collided with the aircraft, killing all onboard, except the criminals who survived. Aftermath Robloxia's leader blamed Soviet Robloxity's leader for planning heists in Robloxia, and the cargo plane getting attacked by Soviet Robloxity Air Force, and having a Soviet Robloxity Air Force fighter jet collide with the aircraft to stop its return to Fort Buster. Investigation Robloxia Air Force has started an ongoing mission to find the cargo missing from the heist. Civilians are joining the mission, but the cargo is not yet found. Robloxia Air Force Airmen believe that it was delivered to Soviet Robloxity, and unloaded them all from the crates. It is unknown whether they unloaded them from the crates or not, but there is no evidence whether this was sent to Soviet Robloxity. Theories Conspiracy theorists believe that they were sent to space and lost forever. Others believe that they were picked up by a tornado, and sucked out into nowhere. Gallery Screenshot (22).png|Aircraft flying over the ocean. plane-with-police.png|Aircraft with police officers checking if there are no criminals inside. Screenshot (21).png|Aircraft before the robbery happened, same as the picture above. Screenshot (23).png|The aircraft before colliding with the fighter jet. Flames are seen, as the fuselage is damaged and the engines are all failing due to missiles and gunshots. Category:Plane crashes Category:Heists Category:Events Category:Airplane Crashes